He Remembered
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: TalaRei.....after the World Championship's Tala ponders about Rei and the day he met him. Plz Read and Review


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did, we would be ruling the world.  
  
Anyway, here you ppl go, something that was only planned out, but never found, until now.  
  
**************************  
  
A lone figure sat a one a bench behind the bey-stadium hands clenched together protecting something. The Bladebreakers had just claimed the World Championship's title a little while ago. Cheers and chants from the front of the stadium could be heard! All the figure could do was sigh. All this was too much for him. He was happy at least, or that was what he plugged into his mind.  
  
Turquoise eyes opened slowly, taking in what was around him. He thought over what had happened. He was pretty put down that he had lost, but he felt that he had lost something even more. He didn't know why, but now that he was released from torment, he still felt emptiness, in his life. There was something missing. He thought back to the past few weeks, when the Bladebreakers first appeared. He remembered scouting with Ian at the Abbey when the Bladebreakers decided to find out where Kai was.  
  
He remembered telling them that Kai was sick and watched their eyes as they took in the information. Though he remembered clearly, one pair of eyes that saw through his lies. The owner put on a pretty good mask to hide it though. Tala chuckled at this, but this grimaced remembering what happened the next night.  
  
The Bladebreakers came back the next night, successfully making it into the Abbey. He was told to stay guard on in front of one of the doors, in case one of the Bladebreakers even made it this far. Unknown to him was that he was going to be the only thing standing in the way, of a very agile and beautiful creature. He never heard it come, only felt the impact. He hit the ground hard, blacking out for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes all he saw a body to the right of him. It slowly stirred and got to its knees. Once it raised in its head, those eyes had met his own.  
  
"You!" they both exclaimed. Both boys jumped up to face each other. Tension could clearly be seen, but one knew it was only a mask.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" snapped Tala. He didn't know why he deserved such a cruel meeting.  
  
"The traditional way, through the door." Countered Rei. Tala was impressed that this feline could have a silver-tongue.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you we would send Kai back when he was better?" The fiery red-hair boy said, trying to stall time for a reason he didn't know or understand.  
  
" Yeah, I heard what you told us, but I didn't believe it." The neko-jin replied.  
  
Those eyes, those tannic acid eyes, bore into him, lightening his soul, like rays of sunshine. Tala couldn't take what he was feeling. His next action was only out of instinct.  
  
It was done in the blink of an eye. Rei was lying on the ground holding his head in his hands. Tala slowly lowered his fist. Why bother looking at something when you know you can't have it? As long as he was in the Abbey he did not make his dreams. They were already planned and mapped out, by the only thing controlling him.  
  
"Get out of here unless you want to die." Was all Tala said before Rei slowly got up and looked at him with hurtful eyes. Those eyes would forever haunt him. The ebony haired boy slowly backed away going back down the hall he came. Tala watched him, even after when he couldn't see him. All he heard was, " We found him, sir!" and a few grunts.  
  
The next time he saw the boy was in the tournament. Watching the battles from where he was sitting. The way he defeated Bryan. The way he endured the pain. He remembered never getting to see him after that battle, or see how badly he was injured. He tried to program himself to forget, only to have the feeling of failure and loss once again.  
  
He remembered facing Tyson. He couldn't take it anymore. All that emotion and feeling he kept locked up, returned to him, changing him into a raging maniac.  
  
And now here he was, sitting on the bench, holding the only sign of a prize he had to offer.  
  
"Moping now?" came a slightly exhausted voice.  
  
"Hm?" Tala turned around to face the newcomer. It was as if a curse had been placed upon him. This boy just wouldn't leave him alone. He looked at the neko-jin noticing that he was leaning quite a lot onto his crutch, and was breathing slightly heavy from walking.  
  
" And why would you care about me moping? You're the one who put your team on a winning course. Shouldn't you be overjoyed, and be happy about what you have now?" said the demolition boys' captain, turning back around smirking at what was in his hand.  
  
"It's my nature to care, and besides I'm not all happy. There are a few things missing that will truly make me happy." Sighed Rei casting his eyes to the ground.  
  
" And what would those things be?" his smirk becoming if possible wider.  
  
" Why would I tell you? It doesn't matter to you what I want." Rei said getting slightly angry.  
  
" You don't have to tell me, but I think I know one of those things. Would it be this?" Tala said not turning around, but raising his left hand holding the famous White Tiger bit-beast. Rei stood still, eyes not moving from what Tala was holding.  
  
"Driger." he murmured. He slowly went to grab it, but his hand reached nothing, as Tala stood up, slightly towering over the smaller neko-jin.  
  
"Too bad, though. We can't all be winners now can we?" Tala said, that famous smirk of his coming onto his face.  
  
Anger took over Rei. " Give him back!" Rei went to grabbed, but Tala moved away again. Rei and Tala were basically playing cat and mouse now. Rei kept leaning in for Driger and Tala would move. Rei decided that he needed two hands, and dropped his crutch, not realizing it was a big mistake. He lunged for it, but pain shot up quickly through his left side, making him gasp in pain and fall towards to ground. He shut his eyes from the world, grateful that he wouldn't experience the pain because darkness was slowly creeping into his mind. Unfortunately the darkness never came. He opened his eyes to see turquoise, red and white. Rei was lying in Tala's arms.  
  
"Turn of events? Seems I won something today after all." Tala grinned. He helped Rei to his feet and fetched Rei's crutch, and handed it to Rei.  
  
" Driger doesn't belong to you. Give him back." Rei murmured almost in a sleep like trance.  
  
" Of course not. He's yours. But I already gave him back." Tala said. Rei looked at him confused, and then looked at Tala's eyes trying to figure out what he meant without drowning in them. Tala's eyes spoke for them selves. Rei put his hand in his pocket. Sure enough there was Driger. Safe and sound.  
  
"I found him, after the tournament." Came the short reply. Rei looked at Tala with disbelief.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Rei said. It was so hard for him to say that it came out in a whisper.  
  
" Go on now. Your team will wonder where you were." Tala said, walking past Rei, to sit back down on the bench, but stopping in front of Rei.  
  
"What?" Rei asked noticing Tala in front of him. He looked up at Tala, into his eyes.  
  
"What was the other thing that would make you happy?" asked Tala, having a good clue.  
  
"Oh that.well." Rei said stuttering and a slight blush making its way up his face. A hand came up to his chin and raised it.  
  
"That's what I thought." Tala said simply, breaking eye contact, going back to sit on the bench.  
  
Rei only starred at Tala's back, dumbfounded. He heard is name is the distance. The others were looking for him.  
  
"They're calling you, you know?"  
  
"But." Rei said trying to talk to Tala.  
  
"I'll be here..." said Tala.  
  
"Why.?" replied Rei.  
  
" I'll be 'waiting'.here."  
  
" For what?"  
  
"If you come here.you'll find me.I promise!"  
  
Rei smiled and walked away joining his teammates and friends, leaving behind a boy, not forgetting his words.  
  
***********  
  
WOW! I finally finished! I never thought it would turn out like this. I was inspired to write this by ShiniKami Dragon. We must spread the Rei/ Tala to the world!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
